


Allegiant Alternate Ending

by damonsalvatore



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant, Alternate Ending, Divergent, Multi, Veronica Roth, four/tris - Freeform, fourtris - Freeform, insurgent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsalvatore/pseuds/damonsalvatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My breath hurls out of my lungs. I did it; I resisted the death serum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegiant Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED ALLEGIANT.  
> IT CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS.  
> Oh and let’s pretend Natalie was like 20 or something when she went into the experiment, and that Tori is still alive.

***

                My breath hurls out of my lungs. I did it; I resisted the death serum. I know the guards won’t chase me in here, into their own death. I am alone. At least that’s what I thought. I look up, my head pounding. The serum has slowed my thinking, reducing my senses so the only thing I feel is an excruciating ache vibrating throughout my entire body in waves. The only thing I see is a hazy silhouette. I blink back the tears that are ready to spring from behind my eyelids. I must be strong now. The crying can come later.

                I rest on the ground and close my eyes for a quick break in order to regain my consciousness. Surely I was hallucinating. No one else can get into this room besides David, and we made sure that David wouldn’t know of our plan to rid everyone of their memory.

                When I stand up the first thing I do is check to make sure I have my gun. Metal touches my fingertips, and that gives me security.

                “Hello Beatrice.” The voice is startling. What I thought was my imagination is reality.  

                “Who are you?” I try to speak with confidence but my voice is shaking, giving away my discomfort.  

                “My name is Raven.”

                She looks familiar, but I can’t recall where from. “I need more than just a name.” My voice is strong this time.

                “You fear me.” She smirks as she speaks.

                That’s true. I do fear her.

                Suddenly it hits me. I know where she is from. She is the woman Tobias had to kill in his fear landscape. But that woman, Raven, was not in Tobias’s most recent fear landscape. His most recent fear was having to watch me die, and being unable to save me.  Those fears must connect.  Tobias may be genetically damaged, but something in his brain is wired to predict future events, or at least in this case.  She holds a gun aiming directly towards my face. I am about to scream for Caleb to call Tobias over, but that would be no help. Tobias would just run right into the death serum, killing the both of us, if he tried to help me.

                “I can’t let you erase the memories of all these citizens.” 

                “How did you even know what my friends and I were planning to do?” I slowly reach for my gun in my back pocket.

                “Leave the gun Beatrice or I’ll shoot.”

                “Explain yourself.” That’s true, I want to know who she is, but I’m also trying to buy time. I take a step to the side trying to get closer to the control panel.

                “Don’t you dare move!”  Her beady eyes are alight with fury.

                “I don’t like playing games. Tell me who you are or just kill me already.”

                “You really don’t know?” Her malicious laugh echoes throughout the room.

                “Know what?”

                “I’m your sister.”

***

                “You’re lying!” My voice is raspy with angst.

                “Now why would I make up such a cruel lie?”

                “I don’t know! But like I said before I don’t like playing games.” A tear screams down my face. I can’t show her that I’m weak. I can’t. I need to get to the control panel; I’m running out of time. “Why were you in Tobias’s landscape?”

                “Because Beatrice, he must fear me. He fears me because I’m going to kill you. Just because we are blood related doesn’t mean you’re my sister, half-sister that is.” Her undivided attention is focused on the task at hand- killing me while her gun is held effortlessly in the air as if she had been training a lifetime for this very moment.  “Mom left me here. She put me up for foster care. Her love for the experiment was more important than me. I still love her though. After all, she gave me life. If you erase everyone’s memories that means you are erasing the memories of my mother.”

                “She’s my mother too!”

                “Yeah, but you actually had the chance to live with her, to get to know her. I didn’t. I have been forced to rummage around the city for details about her. When I learn about mom, I’m learning about myself.”

                “You can ask me! Ask your father! You can’t let your emotions get in the way of what I am about to do. You are wasting your emotions for an entire city of people. That is selfish.”

                “I can’t ask my father, he’s gone. I know nothing about him. I don’t even know who he is. All I know is that he abandoned me when I was a child. I can’t ask you about my mother. You don’t know her, you only know her abnegation self. You only know the side of her she wanted you to see, Beatrice. You didn't even know her, did you? You like to pretend you do. You like to pretend that she died for you... because... because you think she loved you. That's what I thought, too. But the truth is, mom only cared about the experiment. She never cared about you... about me... about anyone. Nothing but the experiment. And that's what she died for." She says, her voice growing louder, her anger becoming more and more apparent with each word, tears brimming her eyes. She wavers for a beat, realizing that she had let her guard down, then she regains her composure with a sniff.  “Besides, it will be nice to watch someone else suffer for once.” Raven’s lips curl into a smirk.

                The speaker on her radio goes off. “Raven Matthews, you there?”

                “I’m not dead yet, you bastards. I’m about to commit report 4283.”

                “Matthews?”

                “You’re sweet, little, innocent mother had an affair with Jeanine Matthew’s brother.”

                Words are trying to come out of my mouth but my body keeps rejecting them. I can’t wait any longer. I reach for my gun in my back pocket and without hesitation, I shoot her foot.

                “I thought it was about time we cut the crap Matthews.”  I race over to the control panels and quick type in the code. As I was speaking to Raven I repeated the code in my head several times so I wouldn’t forget.

                I hear laughter, and the sound raises. I can’t concentrate. All I can hear is laughter surrounding the room.  

                A shadow moves swiftly beneath my feet while I stand still.

                “Prosthetic leg.” 

                It doesn’t matter if I die now.  I came here knowing I was going to die. I think to myself that it was okay if she kills me. I already released the memory serum. What I came here to do was done. I could die right now. But I made it this far. I made it through everything. Now was not my time to give up. If I die my entire journey will be just a story. But, if I could make it out alive, if I could survive this, then I will be a legend.

                I turn around, glaring straight into her eyes.

                “Look at you Beatrice, you’re a monster.” Raven hissed.  “A weak little monster that is about to reach her death sentence. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to tell Tobias that you’re dead. What makes a good love story is a tragic ending.”

                I am filled with rage. She is standing there, taunting me. She is stroking her gun. My life to her is a game. I don’t even know if what she is saying is the truth. However, some things you will never find the answer to. I throw my entire body towards her. My hand smacks against hers, and the gun hits the floor. I push raven back cramming her into the wall. I am in complete control. I feel powerful, but it’s not the same power as to when I was standing on the Sears tower. That power was being able to look out of the world below me. This is the power of life. I am able to look at the power above me.

                “Listen Raven, I don’t have to kill you. If I let you live you will be in imprisoned.”

                “I’d rather die than be imprisoned with you.” Her words barley slipped out of her teeth.

                “As you wish.”

                “You’re really going to kill the last family member you have left?”

                “I have Caleb.”

                “Celeb’s not your family member. He is a traitor.”

                “Yea, and so are you. You may be blood related, but we are not family.”

                I press the gun up against her head. Her head looks right in resistance to the metal. I shoot before I can even think about it, and I watch the life drain out of her.

***

                I ask Tori to look up information for me on Raven Matthews. Turns out she was telling the truth.

***

                I tell Tobias what happened to me, and he tells me what happened to him.

                He wraps his hands around my waist, and I tuck my arms around his neck. I burry my head into his shoulder and just rest there. Our bodies are intertwined. I can hear the beating of his heart. His shirt is such a familiar smell, the smell of metal, the smell of safety. My hands linger down his back feeling every muscle he has. Trapped in Tobias’s body is exactly where I want to be.

                “I love you.” He says. His voice cracked, and he tries not to cry.

                “I love you too.”  I may have almost died, but in this moment I feel most alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR PROOF READING  
> http://monarch-ie.tumblr.com/  
> http://alleigence.tumblr.com/  
> MY BLOGS:  
> http://-tobias-eaton.tumblr.com/  
> http://kiraallisons.tumblr.com/  
> http://juliannaco.tumblr.com/


End file.
